


Ghost

by DeliriumTr3mens



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Jealousy, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriumTr3mens/pseuds/DeliriumTr3mens
Summary: Sakura is only a ghost of her.





	Ghost

She only saw him turn around towards the village exit. You didn't stop him, why would you? He made his opinion of her clear.

Even though her chest ached as much as when she had been pierced by some kunai she hit the bull's-eye and her eyes burned in the battle to contain her tears, even though she knew she would lose but not stop fighting, she still respected her words, After all he was her Sensei, didn't she? What he always said was logical, even though he often behaved more like a carefree child than an elite Jounin.

Sakura would never be her, the kunoichi teammate of her Sensei and the reason why she would always be late to her trainings when they were still a team, that's what he said anyway while digging deeper into her chest.

She was stupid to think that the next Hokage matched his feelings, but it wasn't him who stroked his face in the war when he was hurt or supposed to sleep? He was the one who took a second longer than due to his touches or rubbed his arms on several occasions, while in his childhood being in the team 7 under his command he hardly showed him any interest and it was precisely not the one who rubbed his lips across his mask with those of her?

It was humiliating to be jealous of a dead girl who had been under the earth for more years than she was alive, but her could not help it. Sakura was the shadow of the nameless kunoichi, she never learned it, ironically heard through her shisho that she was a medical ninja like her.

Perhaps Kakashi only saw his shadow in it, he only saw his ghost and never really saw it, the sudden thought dizzyed her and before he could control his mouth he shouted, no matter if anyone was nearby, he only shouted at the back of his old slowly walking, almost listless sensei.

" I'm not a ghost! I am not her, you said it, but really you still do not realize, she is dead and I am not, I am Haruno Sakura!"

Just finishing her diatribe with tears overflowing from her eyes, she turned around and ran into the village, losing Kakashi�s static form behind her.


End file.
